


Away from the eyes doesn't always mean away from the heart

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Headmaster Severus Snape, Portrait Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: The morning passed away quickly and before she realized, it was already noon, just as she was putting away the book a client had retuned, a voice reached her ears, a voice that she knew all too well .No, he couldn't be here! Why was the here?" So this is where the savior of the wizarding world has exiled herself to… " her heart began to pound in her throat as she slowly turned to face the man she had hated and then secretly fallen in love with;Severus Snape stood in front of her in plain muggle jeans and a white shirt, his arms were crossed over his chest and his black hair fell down in silky, and not at all oily, waves.Even after 8 years Erica felt her heart flutter in her chest at the sight of her former professor and crush.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	Away from the eyes doesn't always mean away from the heart

Headmaster Severus Snape stared out of his office's window with a pensive look.

Eight years ago the war ended with Voldemort being destroyed definitively by the Girl who lived.

Severus sighed remembering how Erica Potter, always the arrogant brat, had saved him from Nagini's bite and defended him in front of the whole Winzegamot claiming he was an hero.

As if he had needed the brat's help!

Why couldn't she let him die?

Severus remembered confronting the arrogant brat a few weeks after his trial, during a party held at the ministry by that incompetent fool Cornelius Fudge.

As soon as Severus's eyes landed on Potter he had felt a surge of anger towards the arrogant brat and he insulted her, yelled at her, and cut her off as soon as she tried to explain herself , not wanting to hear her pathetic excuses then he had left her alone.

Severus felt a pang of guilt as he remembered that awful night, he hadn't meant to say those things to her but as soon as he saw her images of his former bully James filled his mind, and he spoke without thinking hurting her feelings, ' Why did I had to say those things … she saved my life …' he thought bitterly .

A week after their argument Erica had disappeared from the wizarding world without a single goodbye.

" Something's on your mind my boy … or should i say Someone ?" asked an old voice making Severus turn around and sigh deeply.

Albus Dumbledore's portrait was looking at him with that annoying twinkle in his eyes that he had possessed when he was still alive.

" No one's on my mind Albus, I'm just relieved that those dunderheads are gone even if is for just two months … It takes a lot of energy trying to teach them, they simply don't want to learn!" said Severus in a bored tone hoping to distract the former headmaster, no such luck.

Albus looked at him seriously and said " You can fool yourself Severus, but you can't fool me … I know you are worried about miss Potter, it's normal… we are all worried about-" but Severus cut him off brusquely

" Why should I be worried about that spoiled and arrogant brat!

I'm only happy she removed herself from the wizarding world !

She can stay hidden for all I care, that coward-"

But Albus interrupted him " Severus! I had hoped your hatred for James Potter had subsided, and you could see Erica is not at all like her father but I was wrong.

I think you should go to talk with her relatives …"

Severus looked at Albus disbelievingly " Albus … I don't want to go in the muggle world, just to be told something I already know!"

Albus stared at him with a hard expression " How do you know that she is spoiled and arrogant? Did you ever see her bully someone or brag about her home life ?"

Severus opened his mouth to retort but then a thought struck him hard as a slap; he had never saw Erica Potter do any of those things

' Malfoy on the contrary always did brag about his wealth and bullied others …' said a little voice inside of him making him realize that maybe Albus was right.

" I will go to the muggle world, I hope you are wrong …" he muttered before exiting from the office in a swirl of billowing black.

Severus adjusted his jacket as he looked around Privet Drive, all the houses were plain and normal he thought disgustedly as he walked towards n.4 and rang the bell and a few seconds later a tall blonde chubby boy opened it staring at him

" Are you Dudley Dursley?" asked Severus and the boy nodded confused " do you need something sir?" he asked and Severus replied "I need to ask you about your cousin Erica Potter … have you seen her recently?"

Dudley stepped aside motioning for him to come inside " My parents should be home soon, we haven't seen or heard about her in 9 years … is she all right?

Are you one of those … people?" Dudley asked a little worried and Severus nodded

" Yes Mr Dursley, I'm a wizard …" then he sat down on a chair that Dudley had pulled out for him and looked around the living room.

Severus noticed various picture frames of the Dursley family but in none of those Erica made an appearance and a sense of icy dread settled in his stomach.

In that moment the front door opened and a shrill female voice that Severus recognized immediately said " Duddinskins we are home honey, sorry for the long wait but - You?! What are you doing here, Snape? Dudley get away from him!"

Petunia glared at Snape who rose from his seat and smirked " Hello to you too Tuney … I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all your opinion of the wizarding world."

Dudley looked worried at his mother " you know this man mom?" he asked and Petunia nodded

"He and my sister were always together when we were younger, he is the one who encouraged Lily's freakishness !" she sniffed with disdain as Vernon Dursley entered the living room his face reddening with anger as soon as he saw Severus

" What are you doing here freak? Get out of my home this instant or I-" he threatened but Severus simply sneered at him and with a quick flick of his wand silenced him

" As I was saying to your son.. I came here to ask you about your niece, you see she's missing from the wizarding world …"

Petunia interrupted him " And you think we care about what she does or where she is Snape? Ha!

That little freak probably is dead by now! Serves her right, she was just an ungrateful, lazy, good for nothing, like her mother-"

Petunia couldn't continue her tirade because Severus had silenced her too " How dare you ?

She was your niece, Albus Dumbledore entrusted her safety on you … She was Lily's daughter, you foul bitch!

How dare you speak of her and Lily in such a way!" then he entered Petunia's mind and all his doubts were erased as he saw in every crude detail Petunia and Vernon's mistreatments of Erica and felt disgust towards them and towards himself.

' How could I have thought Erica spoiled and arrogant? Albus was right, my hatred for James did blind me …' he thought sadly, but then determination replaced the sadness

' I have to find her and apologize, I have to make this right!' he exited Petunia's mind and lifted the Silencio from her and Vernon

" Lily and Erica are ten times the women you'll ever be Petunia Evans!

You were a vile and jealous girl when we were little and you haven't changed one bit!

But what goes around comes around ; from now on Petunia you will be forced to do all the chores you had Erica do and every chore you do wrong this list i created will grow even longer, every mistake you will make you will receive the same punishments you inflicted upon her!

As for you, Vernon Dursley, you will feel always hungry, and the more you'll eat the more hunger you will feel, also you will feel the pain of all the tortures you inflicted upon your niece and you'll be persecuted by nightmares from which you won't be able to wake up!

This spell and the one upon your wife will be lifted only if you'll be able to feel regret over your treatment of Erica!"

Severus put his wand in his sleeve and marched towards the front door quickly followed by Dudley " Sir, wait!" Severus turned towards the boy who fidgeted nervously

" If you manage to find Erica … tell her I'm sorry for the awful way me and my parents treated her …" Severus nodded before apparating to Hogsmade and making his way towards Hogwarts.

" And now I have to find Erica … I hope it's not too late …" as soon as he entered his office he turned to Albus

" Did you know ?" he asked with an hard voice and Albus looked at him, his eyes weren't twinkling

" Erica had always asked me if she could stay at hogwarts during the summer, she had always seemed a little reluctant to return to her relatives but then one day she told me that her relatives weren't treating her right …."

Severus glared at Albus " and you didn't check on her even once after she told you that? Damn Albus ! Did you know that her loving relatives refused to feed her and dress her properly, giving her her cousins second hand clothes? Or the fact that she had a very long list of chores that no child should be subjected to, and if she didn't finish in time or she did even one wrong she was beaten by that walrus of an Uncle and then thrown in a cupboard under the stairs that had been her room for the first ten years of her life, without food?"

Severus was yelling now and Albus looked at him sadly

" I thought she would be safe there … the blood wards …" he tried to defend himself but Severus cut him off

" Maybe she would have been safe from Voldemort, but she wasn't safe from those monsters …! What where you thinking old fool!"

Dumbledore sighed softly remaking silent for a few seconds then he whispered " Phoenix …" Severus looked at him confused " What ?"

Albus repeated louder " Erica is in Phoenix … she went there eight years ago …"

Severus's eyes widened " How do you -?" Albus smiled sadly " the night after the party at the ministry she came to me and told me she was leaving the wizarding world, when I asked her where she meant to go she told me she was going in the Usa … I guess she choose Phoenix because it reminded her of the order… Severus … when you see her … tell her I'm sorry for using her as a weapon and for my blindness towards her situation …"

Severus sighed ' you aren't the only one who is sorry old fool …' then he exited from the office and went to his chambers to prepare his things for the journey.

Erica Potter woke to her 2 years old daughter's voice " Mommy Mommy ! Brweakfast! Ungly! " Elise was a beautiful child with ebony hair like hers but her eyes were her father's.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and smiled seeing her precious daughter jumping on top of the bedspread like an overexcited puppy

" Good morning sweety, now stop jumping, mom is awake… why don't you give her a kiss?" she said and immediately the child stopped jumping and leapt in Erica's open arms hugging her .

After an hour of cuddling in bed Erica rose to prepare breakfast for them, once the breakfast was finished Erica took Elise to her neighbor Mrs Jones, an old but sweet woman.

Mrs Jones had helped her a lot since she came to Phoenix, especially after Erica divorced her husband, she had taken care of both Erica and Elise and babysat Elise when Erica was at work.

After leaving her daughter in the old lady's capable hands Erica finally went to the library where she worked as a librarian, it was an humble job but Erica had a lot of Galleons in her Vault so she wasn't worried about her finances, after all were other the motivations that brought her here in the first place .

The morning passed away quickly and before she realized, it was already noon, just as she was putting away the book a client had retuned, a voice reached her ears, a voice that she knew all too well .

No, he couldn't be here! Why was the here?

" So this is where the savior of the wizarding world has exiled herself to… " her heart began to pound in her throat as she slowly turned to face the man she had hated and then secretly fallen in love with;

Severus Snape stood in front of her in plain muggle jeans and a white shirt, his arms were crossed over his chest and his black hair fell down in silky, and not at all oily, waves.

Even after 8 years Erica felt her heart flutter in her chest at the sight of her former professor and crush.

" Uhm … Professor Snape, I didn't expect to see you here … " she tried to sound indifferent and prayed that she managed to appear as sure of herself on the outside as she knew she wasn't feeling on the inside.

How did Snape manage to find her?

Dumbledore!

He must have told Snape how to find her…

Snape couldn't believe his eyes;

Erica had become the most beautiful woman he had ever seen: her hair was long and styled in a french braid on her left shoulder past her left breast, and without those horrible round glasses that had reminded him of James, he could finally see those beautiful green eyes.

"I wanted to speak with you … I know we never saw eye to eye and most of the times I was an asshole and an awful git to you but i wanted to apologize for-"

Erica crossed her arms over her chest "For what? You said enough the last time we saw each other … for me the matter is over !" she said with a harsh tone, but Severus shook his head

" Nothing of what I said that evening was true … I was confused as to why you had saved me, and I still saw you as James daughter …"

Erica looked at him confused " I'm James 's daughter…" but Severus sighed

" You know what I mean … However a few days ago Dumbledore told me something that made me understand how blinded I have been about your home life situation.

I went to talk with your relatives and got the confirmation I needed … I know now is too late but, I'm sorry for treating you so horribly.

I don't have excuses. I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me …"

Erica stared at him warily for a few seconds, then she uncrossed her arms " what exactly did they tell you?"

Severus sighed " the way they were talking about you was enough to make me understand that things weren't the way I believed them to be … So I came here to apologize for my horrible behavior towards you …"

The green eyed woman stared at him for a few long moments before replying " I accept your apology Professor …and I apologize too. I didn't respect you as a teacher, true you weren't the most approachable but at least you would have done something if a student came to you with some concerns…."

Severus looked at her not understanding what she had told him and Erica elaborated " During my first year, me Ron and Hermione went to Mc Gonagall and we told her that the sorcerer's stone wasn't safe and that someone was going to steal it…

Instead of actually believing us she told us that the stone was perfectly safe and sent us off …" Erica had left out that their first culprit about the stone had been Severus.

Severus nodded softly vowing to give Minerva an earful about listening to a student's concern and then his eyes caught a soft glint of gold on her left hand's ring finger, Erica wore a gold band .

Severus asked " uhm … so you are married ?" Erica looked at him strangely before saying "actually I divorced my husband two years ago … and i have a daughter . Her name is Elise and she's 2."

Severus felt a surge of relief in hearing this " And where is your ex husband?" a moment later he wanted to kick himself, why was he asking this?

He didn't want to know; he came here to apologize to Erica and he just did that, she forgave him and apologized too so he could now say bye and go back to Hogwarts.

But a moment later his mouth spoke without his brain's consent " Sorry. Look maybe we could see each other again… uhm … I saw a restaurant nearby and well … "

Erica smiled and came to his aid, again "Unfortunately now I can't as I'm still on duty… but this evening we could go out …" she said blushing, and Severus thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world " Ok, can you give me your address, so i'll come to pick you up ? How does it sound at 8:00 PM?" he managed to ask.

Erica gave him her address before he tuned and exited the library, only then he realized what he did ' Why did I had to ask her out ? I actually didn't ask her out, it's a simple dinner ! Calm down Severus!'.

Erica felt her heart beat increase, she couldn't believe what had happened !

Severus Snape, the greasy dungeon bat who had bullied her for seven years and secretly kept her safe from Voldemort was here .

The man she had been and was now still in love with, had reappeared!

Eight years ago they parted on not exactly friendly terms, the things Severus had said to her had convinced Erica that he saw her only as the dunderhead, arrogant, spoiled Girl who lived, daughter of his school nemesis and the woman he had been in love with, so much he had promised her to keep Erica alive.

He broke her heart and Erica decided she had to forget him ' but you never forgot him … Not even after you married Jonathan … not even when Jonathan tried to kill both you and Elise…'

Erica shook her head as tears prickled her eyes, trying to deny that truth.

But she knew her conscience was right.

Every time she and Jonathan had made love, she had imagined she was doing it with Severus.

What would it be to be caressed by those long potion stained fingers?

What would it be to be kissed by that sensual thin lips?

Erica felt a rush of heat envelop her and a tingling feeling between her legs as she recalled Severus black eyes staring in to hers with such intensity.

" Stop it! He loves your mother! Always has and always will!

Yes, he apologized about being a git, but that doesn't mean that now he loves you! He 's still in love with your mother!' she scolded herself not realizing she was speaking out loud.

Elise looked at her concerned " Mommy?" the child asked confused.

Erica smiled forcefully " Mommy, is just being silly … Elise i will leave you with Mrs Jones because I have to see a friend tonight.

Be good for her, and don't eat too many sweets, especially after dinner !

I don't want you to stay awake all night like last week, Ok?"

Elise smiled and nodded " Ok Mommy, me good gil…" Erica hugged her daughter before glancing at the clock; 7:30 PM, she still had half an hour to prepare herself, psychologically and physically for her get together with Severus.

After bringing Elise to Mrs Jones house Erica was now dressed and ready for the dinner.

At 8:00 PM sharp Severus came to collect her "You look beautiful Miss Potter …" he complimented her making her smile and blush " Thanks, please call me Erica, I'm not your student any longer …" Severus smiled genuinely and Erica felt her cheeks heat up, he was even more handsome when he smiled " Only if you call me Severus, Erica" his soft silky voice sent a shiver down her spine.

A short while later they were at the restaurant, seated on a table with drinks and a plate of 'Risotto with sausages' in front of them .

" So, why Phoenix?" asked Severus curiously twirling his glass and looking at Erica who stared back at him before answering " well, I had done my part in the war, and there was nothing more for me in England so… well, I always wanted to see the states… " she was lying and Severus knew there was something Erica wasn't telling him, but he decided to let it go for now.

" And your husband? when did you met him?" Severus saw a flicker of something in those green irises, Erica tried to hide it behind a mask of indifference " Well, me and Johnathan met after I came here and well, we became friends a few months later he asked me out and we engaged … three years ago we got married and a few months later I discovered I was pregnant with Elise, we were ecstatic …"

Severus nodded but then asked " But what made you divorce him if you were so happy? Didn't you love him?"

Erica sighed shaking her head " I'd rather not talk about this … So you are Hogwarts headmaster, I thought you would have returned to teaching those dunderheads ' the sublime art of potion making' …"

Severus smirked " I found myself better as Headmaster, you know they respect me more now than they did when i was a teacher …"

Erica smiled and Severus found himself mesmerized by her beauty" and also the fact they now know what you did for us during the war …" she said and immediately Severus remembered the horrible way he treated her eight years ago

" Look Erica … about what I said that evening … well I never meant a word, I should have thanked you but …"

Erica shook her head " Think nothing of it Severus … I know why you said those things and I forgave you … Uhm so … have you ever thought about marriage and kids?" .

As soon as she asked him Erica would have kicked herself, Severus stared at her before replying " I never thought about those things, with the war and my spying duties … "

Erica nodded before resuming to eat her risotto " but have you ever had an interest in someone?" she couldn't stop herself from asking and Severus stared at her for a few long moments before shaking his head " I already told you … My duty as a spy prevented me from having any relationships with anyone … It was too dangerous …"

Erica would have wanted to stop herself, the Dursleys had imprinted into her how wrong it was to ask questions, but not even that could stop the question she didn't want to ask from spilling out of her lips

" I meant, when you were a student … did you have a crush on someone ?" as soon as she asked Severus eyes darkened

" what are you trying to ask me Erica? Why do you want to snoop around in my private life? What's with you women that you always want to pick apart a man's brains?

And even if I had a romantic interest in someone, I don't see why it should concern you!" Severus's tone was far more harsh that he had intended, Erica flinched away, expression hurt.

" I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop in your private life " she muttered before returning to eat.

Severus sighed, feeling guilty " I'm the one who is sorry, I don't know what got over me … I know you weren't snooping …" they finished eating and after paying the dinner Severus accompanied her to pick up Elise at Mrs Jones's house .

" Thanks Mrs Jones for watching her …" said Erica as she picked up her sleeping daughter " don't you worry about it dearie, she has been a little angel, like mother like daughter …" said Mrs Jones with a playful smile and Severus smirked " Actually her mother wasn't so much of an angel … she was always causing trouble wherever she went …" he said and Erica mock glared at him " perhaps I would have been an angel if someone wasn't always expecting me to be a trouble maker …"

The comment made Severus flinch with guilt and look away embarrassed, Mrs Jones was the only one who didn't notice because she said in a very cheerful voice " Ah you two remind me so much of me and my husband during our wedding's first years, always bickering and teasing each other, but thats how love is … you two would be a great couple …"

Erica felt her heart squeeze with pain and barely managed to keep her voice from quivering as she said " Severus is my former teacher, mrs Jones… He and I are just … friends …" she ignored the pain she felt in her heart, as if a knife had stabbed her 'a feeling you are very familiar with … considering it happened two years ago with a real butcher knife …' whispered a little voice in her head.

Severus was about to speak when a male voice coming from outside yelled " I know you are in there you bitch! Open the fucking door! Erica, open up the door! " Erica's eyes widened as fear gripped her heart tightly " it can't be him … he was in prison … how …" she whispered softly and Severus looked at her confused " what are you talking about ? Who's He ? " but Erica didn't answer, she tightened her hold on the sleeping Elise and went to the window.

" Mrs Jones call the 911 ! He's escaped! " she yelled and the old woman nodded grimly, while Severus approached the window confused .

A tall blonde man was yelling obscenities infant of Erica's home, not realizing that Erica was in her neighbor's home as he continued yelling.

" Who is that man ?" asked Severus turning towards Erica who was shaking like a leaf, tears in her eyes

" H-he is my Ex husband … he was in prison, he had a sentence of 8 to 16 years … " she told him, her voice quivering making Severus want to hug her, to comfort her .

He put a hand on her shoulder " stay here with Mrs jones, I 'll distract him until the police arrives, whatever happens promise me you will stay inside and won't come out. Promise !"

He was expecting her to protest, to tell him that she wanted to come too, but Erica nodded " Just be careful Severus … you don't know what he is capable of …" she whispered.

Severus caressed her cheek softly and felt the urge to kiss her.

He shook himself and quickly apparated outside of the house and approached Erica's ex husband who sensing someone turned " who are you? what do you want? " the man asked him panicked and Severus smirked " I'm Severus Snape … you are Johnathan right? " he asked and the man seemed to recognize him

" wait… you are Snape? The Snape, that bitch was always talking about when she came here? " Severus looked at Johnathan as if he was crazy " what are you talking about ? " he asked and Johnathan laughed bitterly

" When that bitch came here eight years ago and I made the mistake of falling for her, she was always mooning over a man named Severus Snape, the way she was always taking of him suggested that she was infatuated with him, and if someone asked her if she loved him do you know what she told them? ' He loves another woman, he would never look at me …' always trying to make excuses but I knew the truth … she thought i didn't notice that every time we had sex she was thinking about another man, she always faked … and then she got pregnant … I knew the child wasn't mine and when she was 3 months along I decided to get rid of both of them … I wouldn't have fathered the bastard of another man, that whore was trying to make me believe was my child ! " Severus felt sick, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

What had that monster done to Erica?

Severus knew Erica couldn't had possibly cheated on Johnathan, despite what the man thought, she wasn't like that.

" What did you do ?" he managed to ask, and Johnathan smirked " I called her after work and asked her out like a loving husband; then I took a butcher knife and hid it in my sleeve.

When she came to pick me up, for what she believed would be a romantic evening I told her to park in an isolated spot. It was perfect ! No one would have intervened to save her !

And her expression when she saw the knife in my hand?

The screams when the knife plunged into her neck and then her chest, unfortunately the blade missed her heart.

I then decided to let her die in the car and that was a very big mistake, I left her and went to the trunk to see if there was something I could use to clean the car that was dirty with her blood … and she managed to escape !" Severus stared in horror at Jonathan, he couldn't believe what that bastard had done and even after being imprisoned he wasn't feeling any regret !

Severus almost fainted from relief when he head the sirens of the police cars.

Johnathan's expression became panicked and he tried to escape but Severus pointed his wand at him " oh no, you will stay right here until the police has arrived, then you will get in the car without saying a word and if you'll ever try to escape again I will personally came to drag you back in prison, you bastard ! Have I made myself clear?" Johnny nodded quickly, too scared to do anything.

After a few seconds the police arrived and arrested Johnathan , as soon as the police car was gone Erica ran out of the house and hugged Severus who smiled " I'm all right, Erica . I'm fine don't worry …" he tried to reassure her, but then he realized Erica was crying and embraced her

" I- I was so scared … I thought he would have killed you …" she sobbed and Severus felt his heart clench painfully

" Erica, really If he tried I would have stopped him … did you forget I'm a wizard?" Erica smiled through her tears " Right, sorry. I don't know what came over me …" then she realized she was hugging him and swiftly pulled away, blushing furiously while Mrs Jones came out of the house "What a scare ! I was worried for a second there… I just hope he won't escape again!

Who knows what that monster could do!"

The old lady sighed with a worried expression and Severus said " I don't think he will be able to escape … not in the near future …" Erica gave him a look before she took Mrs Jones arm and accompanied her inside.

After sometime Erica took Elise and exited the house again " Thanks again for taking care of Elise for me Mrs Jones …"

Erica smiled at the old lady " It was my pleasure Erica, you know i'm always here if you need me …"

Severus smiled as Erica walked towards her home, and he was about to follow her, but Mrs Jones voice stopped him

"I'm glad you are here Mr Snape …, ever since she married Johnathan, well … Erica always seemed so sad, and then Johnathan tried to … well tonight for the first time I saw Erica happy… truly happy when she looked at you … and in love . "

Severus looked at the old lady like she was mad and was about to protest but Mrs Jones cut him off " I know what I saw Severus Snape, and I know that you love her too, when you were holding her a few minutes ago you had the same expression … the expression of love … and don't you try to deny it ! "

Severus was about to argue again but she beat him to it " Erica has suffered so much, I want to see her happy… I don't know what your plans are Mr Snape, but I suggest you decide to stay permanently in her life … " he gulped and nodded. Seriously that woman was worse than Albus ! ' But she's right, and you know it!' said a little voice in Severus's head.

After saying goodnight to Mrs Jones, he followed Erica who was patiently waiting for him with a sleeping Elise in her arms

" I have a spare room … in case you'd like to stay the night … " she said smiling softly and Severus found himself smiling back at her " I wouldn't want to intrude Erica …" he said softly but she shook her head " You wouldn't … really …" Severus smiled and said " Then… ok, thanks ." Erica opened the door and he followed her inside.

Erica showed him his room and then went to tuck Elise in.

Severus was leaning against Elise's room open door, a soft smile on his lips watching Erica put her daughter to bed and kiss her forehead gently before she turned to him.

And then he realized something : Mrs Jones was right !

He was in love with Erica.

Erica blushed and lowered her gaze " uhm … did you need something ?" she asked softly

"Actually I wanted to talk with you … I think there are some topics we need to discuss …" he told her with a serious tone and Erica nodded slowly.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch facing each other , Erica opened her mouth to speak but Severus was faster " why did you leave the wizarding world Erica ? I want the truth, so don't tell me that there was nothing for you there … we both know it's a lie …" his tone was firm and yet gentle, Erica sighed " Severus … really I don't see how this has something to do with you …" her tone was tired but her expression was guarded and Severus said " Tonight two people told me the pretty same thing, they seemed to be convinced that you were in love with me … At first I didn't believe them … but then …"

Erica stood and turned away from him hugging herself " And what if I was in love with you ?

Why do you suddenly care so much about my feelings now? It's not as if you return them anyway! You love someone else!" Severus stared at her confused .

" What are you talking about Erica? " he asked her and felt his heart clench as she turned to him her eyes glaring full of tears " And what about what you told Dumbledore when he reveals you I was an horcrux? It was my mother … Always! You know… the night at the ministry I wanted to tell you about my feelings … I had no illusions that you would love me back … " Severus understood; Erica thought he loved Lily.

" Tonight … you asked me if there had been someone I was romantically interested in … I didn't lie when I said no…" but Erica stared at him disbelievingly " Erica … I never loved your mother romantically, and any other woman for that matter for a reason… "

Erica looked at him confused and he took a deep breath " My mother Eileen prince married a muggle … as you know, Tobias Snape … He was like your Uncle … mentally I mean, he despised magic.

My mother told him she was a witch only after they were married and she was expecting me … he didn't like the news at all … my childhood like yours hasn't been very happy.

Tobias was a drunkard and an abuser … he got drunk beat my mother and then me … and then one day when I was 13 I returned from Hogwarts I entered my home and found my mother beaten to death … and my father passed out on the couch, I told myself that I would never subject a woman to what my father had subjected me and my mother … I never had any romantic interest, too scared about ending just like Tobias …"

Erica gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek " Severus I had no idea … I didn't know … " but he cut her off gently " As I had no idea about your upbringing … I never realized how similar we were, until Albus forced me to face the truth … I'm sorry for all the suffering, all the bullying, you never deserved that … and the night at the ministry, I never meant to say those things to you … You are the most beautiful thing life has ever given me, more than I would deserve … I don't deserve you … not after the deplorable things I had done to you … but you managed to love me anyway …" Erica couldn't do anything but press her lips to his " I still love you … so much it hurts … I love you Severus Snape!" Severus smiled caressing her cheek and kissing her back . The kiss was gentle but after a few second became more heated, until they had to broke apart to breath

" I love you Erica … you are the only woman I always wanted… you and nobody else …." he caressed her cheek tenderly before they kissed again this time more passionately.

This kiss was explosive, their tongues wrestled and tangled, darted and dived, submitted and conquered simultaneously.

Erica, felt her body on fire as Severus caressed her still covered breasts with his fingers making her moan and arch her back.

Her braid fell aside and Severus saw a long scar on the side of her neck, he remembered what Johnathan had said to him that night and felt the urge to go pay him a visit in his cell.

But then Erica's hand caressing his chest, then his stomach and then stopping just above his clothed erection made him forget about that bastard," I want you, Severus … make love to me …" she moaned making him groan as he felt her fingers sliding down the zipper on his trousers, moving aside the final barrier of his boxers and caressing his hard cock

" Merlin, Erica ! Harder, touch me harder and faster …" she did so her body quacking with need, her fingers caressing him faster until he covered her hand with his stopping her " I'm going to come right her and now if you keep doing this …" he whispered against her lips and Erica smirked " would that be a problem ?" the need to pleasure him was irresistible .

Severus eyes darkened " I usually abide to the saying ' ladies come first '…" he said kissing her hungrily " take your dress off Erica …"

Erica blushed and her hands found the zipper of her dress, pulling it down, the dress fell to the floor leaving her standing infant of him in her bra and knickers .

" all your clothes Erica …" growled Severus feasting his eyes on her curves but Erica, little vixen she was smirked and said " you first …"

With a flicker of his wand, Severus stood naked, arms folded across his broad chest and Erica swallowed as she looked at him.

He was magnificent, toned, slim and tall and devastatingly virile. Then her eyes fell on his hard erection and her heart made a backflip, had she done that to him?

Severus pulled her closer to him and kissed her, Erica's entire body was tingling with excitement, she felt as if she had waited her whole life for this moment .

She unhooked her bra, breath ragged with desire and then her knickers fell to the floor making Severus eyes darken even more " you are beautiful Erica" he said huskily making Erica blush.

She had never considered herself anything but average, not even with Jonathan, but now with Severus she felt like the most exquisite creature on hearth " so are you Sev…" Severus pressed their bodies closer making her feel his hard cock against her belly

" Severus … please make love to me …" Erica whimpered softly when he carried her to the couch lying her down, parting her legs as he kissed her hungrily pinning her beneath him.

Erica sighed with pleasure as his erection nudged against her moist folds " Nnnnnghhh …. Sev, please stop teasing me ! I want to feel you inside me …" Severus smirked " patience my love was never one of your virtues …."

Erica glared at him weakly but before she could retort Severus kissed her and with one powerful thrust he was inside her;

they both began to move panting, kissing and moaning as their bodies became finally one " Erica, I love you … "

Severus's thrusts were almost brutal but Erica clang to him as if her life depended on him " I love you too Severus… Always have… please don't leave me !" Severus felt his heart clench and buried his face in the crook of her neck sucking on the skin " Now that I found you, You won't get rid of me that easily brat!" he growled playfully and Erica took his face in her hands staring in his eyes before kissing him feverishly .

Severus kissed her back just as passionately and then he began moving even more faster

" Erica … I don't know how longer I will last! I'm going to explode …" his hips began to slam against hers and Erica screamed in ecstasy feeling even more close to her climax " Severus please don't stop please …Aaaaahhhh!"

Severus then began to touch her clit and a few seconds later Erica finally came with a choked scream as he found his release inside her awaiting womb.

After a few minutes he pulled out of her and placed his head on her chest feeling her furious heartbeat while she caressed his hair " wow … that was … "

Erica searched the ceiling for an answer and Severus kissed her lips then he touched the scar on her neck and the one on her chest and Erica's smile vanished

" Johnathan ?" he asked her gently and she nodded " That night he decided he would get rid of me and his child … he was genius and unstable, and he was on drugs … he took drugs to give himself the courage to go through with it … and you know… If I hadn't been pregnant with Elise, I wouldn't have fought like I did …She saved me …"

Erica's eyes filled with tears and Severus kissed her temple " I'm so sorry you had to go through that … but the important is that you and Elise are both safe …" he told her softly and Erica nodded cuddling closer to him " I love you … and I want you in my life, both you and Elise … Erica Potter … will you marry me ? " Erica's eyes widened before they filled with tears " Oh Sev … Yes! Of course I will marry you !" she hugged him and kissed him deeply.

Then Severus caressed her cheek and covered their naked bodies with an afghan " I promise you Erica … I will always cherish you and Elise till the day I die … I promise I will never make you suffer ever again !" he whispered in Erica's ear as she yawned tiredly, she smiled giving him one last kiss before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms happy and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thing in my mind, and I finally put it down !
> 
> I was inspired by a real story happened in Bristol : A girl was nearly murdered by her boyfriend, while pregnant with his child. The man with the excuse of going out to 'watch the sunrise ' with her took her to an isolated spot and stabbed her to the neck and the chest missing her heart … she managed to escape and now she and her child are fine . The man had a sentence of 8 to 16 years and unlike Johnathan he didn't escape prison… he was repentant after what he did but the girl never forgave him.
> 
> Hope you liked it !
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but my work has begun again and I have little to no time to update !
> 
> Until next time, which I hope won't be a too long wait !
> 
> Bye!


End file.
